


Blood Tonic

by flash_of_a_tentacle



Category: Carry On - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: Licking, M/M, Oral Sex, fangs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:20:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 127
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943457
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flash_of_a_tentacle/pseuds/flash_of_a_tentacle
Summary: Baz spills a tonic for his bloodlust on Simon as he comes out of the shower. I wrote this to the beat of a really weird song so apologies for any strange spelling/mistakes.





	Blood Tonic

He bares his fangs at me like it's my fault. Like it was me who made him spill his tonic over me as I came out of the shower.  
He lunges forward, pulls my towel away and pins me against the wall in one fluid movement.  
"I can't waste it," he says, and I know it's just his guilty side trying to justify his lust.  
Suddenly, he presses his mouth to mine, his naked body soaking up the blood tonic I am covered in.  
He crouches down and licks me harder and harder, until I burst out over his face and fall down against him. As I lick his face off, we somehow drag each other onto one of the beds, where we lie tangled until morning.


End file.
